El guerrero de la Luna-(KurooTsukki)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Cuando llegó a la cima, se sentó sobre el lecho verde de musgo y apoyó su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol que coronaba el bosque. Puso las piernas en posición de loto y disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración. Los pétalos de las flores caían sobre él, pero no parecía importarle.Cerró los ojos y se concentró en llamar al bakeneko...
1. Chapter 1

Las _sakuras_ eclosionaron aquella primavera, con toda su fuerza y sus color más vivo. Tsukki pensaba que se debía a la leyenda que le contaba su hermano cuando él era pequeño: las flores del cerezo tenían esos colores rosáceos porque la sangre de los muertos las bañaba y la Luna más hermosa las volvía pálidas antes de florecer.

Tsukki sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en subir la colina poblada de cerezos a toda prisa. Anochecía y no era momento para perderse entre los pensamientos de la niñez. La hoja afiladísima de su _katana_ , que desenvainó para contemplar su reflejo cristalino, le recordaba que debía acudir a enfrentarse a su destino. No cabía la añoranza en la guerra ni la compasión en la traición.

Cuando llegó a la cima, se sentó sobre el lecho verde de musgo y apoyó su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol que coronaba el bosque. Puso las piernas en posición de loto y disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración. Los pétalos de las flores caían sobre él, pero no parecía ó los ojos y se concentró en llamar al _bakeneko_.

Kei soñaba con ser como su hermano: uno de los _samurais_ mas famosos de todo Japón. Akiteru siempre le reñía debido a sus ensoñaciones ya que, para él, el valor de un _samurai_ se medía por la sabiduría de su espada y no por la fama que el pueblo medio le otorgase. Kei debía entender que si quería formar parte del cuerpo tenía que proteger al clan Yamaguchi y sobre todo, al miembro más pequeño de la familia; Tadashi. Sin embargo, Tsukkishima lo comprendió demasiado tarde. Akiteru se había enamorado de una joven del clan enemigo y el señor feudal de Yamaguchi, al descubrirlo, fue inflexible. Delante del cuerpo de espadachines y del propio Kei, fue decapitado por una hoja hermana, la de su señor. Kei entendió que si quería sobrevivir y no caer en desgracia, debía enmendar el error de su hermano.

Con la reverencia más servil que pudo realizar, se postró ante el general y solicitó unirse a la élite. Los guerreros de la comitiva rompieron a reír al ver que ese mocoso se atrevía a pedir semejante favor. El señor de Yamaguchi no pudo tomárselo en serio y se apresuró a exigir su destierro. Pero una voz delicada y tímida, aunque determinada a hacerse escuchar, se alzó por encima de las carcajadas. Era Tadashi, que dio un paso al frente y logró que volviera de nuevo el silencio.

»—Su espada me protegerá. Él será mi nuevo guardián y nadie deberá tocarle. Formará parte de todos nosotros

El silencio sepulcral se volvió incómodo. Tadashi tomó la espada de Akiteru, manchada con la sangre aún caliente de su cadáver y se la tendió a Kei, que observó todo aquello, boquiabierto. ¿Por qué el hijo del hombre que había matado a su hermano, tenía compasión por él? Mientras se hacía esa pregunta, Tadashi recogió sangre de la hoja con su dedo índice y dibujó a Kei sobre su frente, el _kanji_ de la Luna.

Así fue como Kei se convirtió en la mano derecha del hijo de Yamaguchi. Y fue el guerrero más leal y obediente que pudo tener el clan en su historia. No obstante, todo lo que tenía de fiel le faltaba en cuanto a la destreza con su espada. Su constitución enclenque, su apariencia desgarbada y su torpeza de movimientos le impedían desenvolverse con soltura en sus incursiones. Pronto se granjeó el odio del resto de su escuadrón y fue relegado a guardaespaldas de Tadashi. El joven, a diferencia de su severo y estoico padre, era cálido y amable con Kei. Crecieron juntos y se volvieron grandes amigos. El joven Yamaguchi no tenía hermanos y sentía que tener a aquel muchacho junto a él, era lo más parecido a brindarle amor a alguien de su sangre. Kei, que había perdido a su hermano, se encontró de nuevo con ese calor fraternal al que tanto había echado de menos y se volvieron inseparables.

Sin embargo, en el interior de Tsukishima aún permanecía el resentimiento. Por mucho que Tadashi quisiera. de alguna forma, enmendar el asesinato de su hermano a manos de su padre con aquel noble amor de guerreros, Kei acariciaba, a veces con deleite y otras con vergüenza, la posibilidad de vengarse de la familia que regentaba el feudo. ¿Qué hubiese hecho Akiteru en su lugar? Sentía que había traicionado el honor de su hermano ofreciendo sus servicios al asesino que había acabado con su vida. Y, aunque el deber de Kei como _samurai_ , era el de defender a su señor, la injusticia de haber perdido a su hermano debido a un amor que acabó en desgracia, seguía atormentándolo.

»—Oh, _Oni-chan_. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? —se preguntó una noche de luna llena adentrándose en el bosque de cerezos aledaño.

De repente, iluminado por el fulgor plateado de aquel gigantesco espejo en el cielo nocturno, apareció ante el guerrero una oscura criatura. Era un hombre, de eso estaba seguro Kei. Pero algo en su interior le advertía de que emanaba una temible aura y que debía huir de ella costara lo que costase.


	2. Chapter 2

Un remolino de viento se materializó frente a Kei. Los pétalos de las _sakuras_ se arremolinaron alrededor de una sombra que poco a poco fue cobrando la forma de un humano descalzo, vestido con un _yukata_ negro. Llevaba una máscara funeraria de porcelana blanca que tenía el dibujo de la cara de un gato y unas orejas blancas que sobresalían en la parte superior. En su pecho descubierto, una cicatriz incandescente palpitaba y un sonido parecido al de un _taiko_ , salía de su ser. Sus manos como garras, prendieron la empuñadura de una _katana_. Desenvainó su espada y dejó al descubierto una reluciente hoja hecha con jirones de luz de luna.

Tsukishima se levantó como un resorte y desenvainó también su espada, hecha del mismo material. Ambas hojas hermanas reflejaban sobre ellas la luz del crepúsculo. La criatura demoníaca se puso en guardia. Kei trató de imitar todos sus movimientos e hizo lo mismo. Había invocado su presencia para destruirlo y si perdía la concentración, sus habilidades adquiridas no valdrían nada frente al _bakeneko_. Debía mostrar su valía; tenía que vencer por lo que le había sucedido a Tadashi.

—Has sido muy osado invocando mi presencia. No esperaba esto de ti, Kei. Creí que eras hombre de honor —dijo el demonio bajo su máscara. A diferencia de su primer encuentro, en aquel momento se mostraba mucho menos elocuente. La calma con la que avanzaba hacia Kei, con la espada en guardia, indicaba que no estaba muy contento de verle allí—. El trato ya está cerrado y no te debo nada. Tienes lo que querías. No me necesitas en absoluto.

—Mi amigo sufrió por los poderes que me transmitiste. —Kei intentó imitar la serenidad de su enemigo. Pero con solo recordar lo que le pasó al hijo del señor feudal, la cólera invadió su espíritu—. ¡Yo le destruí por tu culpa!

—No, Kei. Yo no tuve nada que ver. Tus deseos de matarle se manifestaron cuando corrompiste su corazón. Fuiste tú el que tuvo intenciones de acabar con su vida. Yo solo te cedí el don de ser el _samurai_ más poderoso de todo Japón —replicó el demonio.

—¡Mientes, Kuroo. Fuiste tú. Tu corazón sentía celos de mi relación con Yamaguchi-san y te interpusiste! —exclamó Kei, enseñando sus dientes, amenazador. Arremetió contra Kuroo lanzando una estocada, pero el _bakeneko_ detuvo su ataque y ambas hojas hermanas forcejearon. La luna de sangre se reflejó en las espadas.

Aquella criatura se deslizó con lentitud hacia Kei que retrocedió, asustado. Juraría que en la máscara que llevaba sobre su rostro, antes de descubrírselo, tenía el dibujo de la cara de un gato. Su cara real era hermosa. De su boca curvada en una pícara sonrisa, sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos afilados. Un mechón de su pelo cubría con elegancia uno de sus ojos rasgados de tono ambarino. Con sus manos como garras, tomó las de Kei cuyo cuerpo se había quedado petrificado como el de una estatua.

»—Qué bello rostro tienes. Hace tiempo que nadie de tanta belleza venía en busca de mi ayuda. Ven, acércate para que el resplandor de la Luna te ilumine. —Aquella petición dejó atónito a Kei, que obedeció pese a que no entendía nada. No era conveniente hacer enfadar a un demonio de los bosques. Atravesaron un tramo de cerezos y llegaron a un claro donde la Luna llena bañaba una pequeña hondonada poblada por helechos. Hasta allí le guió al joven y torpe _samurai_ para que el fulgor de la Luna incidiera de lleno en su cuerpo. Puesto que su piel era como el alabastro de pálida, esta comenzó iluminarse de forma casi sobrenatural—. Hermoso. No sabía que los humanos podían agradar tanto a la dama de la noche. ¿Cómo te llamas?

»—Tsukishima Kei —respondió el joven mientras fijaba sus ojos claros en aquel desconocido extraordinario. Debía mantener sus temblores bajo control puesto que un _samurai_ no podía asustarse por nada—. ¿Quién eres?

»—Kuroo-san para ti, hombrecillo en apuros —dijo el demonio carcajeándose—. El tiempo se ha olvidado de mi verdadero nombre, pues nos está prohibido revelarlo. Es nuestra posesión más preciada cuando morimos como humanos y renacemos como _bakemono._ Sé que puede sonar como una locura, pero una vez fui como tú; un humano con problemas que no parecían tener solución.

»—¿Y tú te encargas de solucionarlas? —Kei se permitió formular aquella duda en voz alta. Tenía miedo, pero también estaba confuso. Arqueó una ceja, escéptico—. Me extraña demasiado...

»—¡Oye, jovencito insolente! ¡Soy la seriedad en persona! —exclamó el demonio felino, ofendido por aquella declaración—. ¡He percibido tu problema y he acudido de inmediato! No sé qué más querías que hiciese. Así que dime, ¿qué deseas que haga con mi poder?

Kei, tras una pausa deliberada, se aclaró la garganta y le confesó que quería convertirse en el caballero más grande de todos los tiempos para enfrentarse a su señor feudal y así poder vengar la muerte de su querido hermano. A medida que él relataba la historia, a Kuroo se le borraba la sonrisa cáustica de su cara y su rostro se tornaba reflexivo.

»—De modo que todo esto es por tu hermano. —Sin embargo, Kuroo no parecía convencido—. ¿O es que realmente quieres ser un _samurai_ poderoso? Te advierto que toda nobleza de espíritu puede verse corrompida por ansiar algo demasiado. Por querer poseer aquello que no se puede tener.

»—Solo quiero vengar a mi hermano. Cualquier cosa más allá de eso, no tiene ningún interés para mí —dijo Kei, totalmente convencido. Kuroo se rió de la actitud del joven caballero.

»—De acuerdo, «señor Seriedad». Tendrás tu don, pero antes debo hacer una cosa. Cuando cerremos el trato, no podrás contactar de nuevo conmigo. Espero que esto haya quedado claro. —El _bakeneko_ comenzó a palpar su pecho. De pronto hincó su garra en la carne y la desgarró, metió la mano y con un grito se arrancó parte de su corazón palpitante. Acto seguido, se acercó a Kei e hizo lo mismo con él.

Tsukishima se quedó de piedra pero no sintió ningún dolor cuando le arrancó su mitad y le puso la de él en el espacio que había quedado. Finalmente, se llevó la parte de Kei a su pecho y selló ambas heridas con un toque de su magia. Un brillo rojizo cerró la herida de Tsukishima y el fulgor lunar en su piel se hizo más intenso. El joven _samurai_ echó el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y volvió a cogerlo, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella nueva sensación. Kuroo, por su parte, permanecía callado admirando a aquel humano al que acababa de hacer entrega de una mitad de su ser sin apenas conocerle. Sin saber que estaba cometiendo un terrible error enamorándose del muchacho.

Kei agradeció la ayuda con amabilidad y sonrió. Kuroo pensó que se notaba que aquel chico jamás se daba el placer de sonreír y de compartir su felicidad con alguien más. De repente, se sintió triste por Kei y deseó abrazarlo para que al menos pudiese sentir algo de amor. Sin embargo, debía contenerse. No quería desconcertar al espadachín que había solicitado su ayuda una muestra exagerada de un sentimiento que no debía mostrarse más que su solemnidad demoníaca y su elocuencia irritante para con todo aquel que necesitase su ayuda. Esa era su verdadera máscara y tenía que mantenerla porque si no, dejaría de existir. Como le ocurrió a Bokuto-san con otro guerrero de la Luna, hacía ya quinientos años.

»—Kuroo-san. Te agradezco tu ayuda. Pronto tendrás noticias de mi éxito, estoy seguro. Espero poder ayudar también a Tadashi y protegerlo. —Kei se despidió y desapareció en el bosque corriendo para volver al señorío.

El _bakeneko_ suspiró, pensativo. Sentía la otra mitad extraña de su corazón latiendo junto a la suya, a toda velocidad. Le embargó de manera repentina una sensación nueva y dolorosa. Tadashi. ¿Aquel nombre era el de la persona al que debía proteger con su poder? ¿Era de quién realmente Kei estaba enamorado?


End file.
